


Après la bataille de Dressrosa

by LawLu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa Arc, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawLu/pseuds/LawLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre de Dressrosa est terminée, Trafalgar Law se repose paisiblement sur le Thousand Sunny en compagnie de ses nouveaux compagnons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après la bataille de Dressrosa

Law était à genoux au sol, regardant le corps de Doflamingo qui gisait inconsciemment face contre terre.

Plusieurs morceaux du palais se détachaient du plafond pour s'effondrer à de multiples endroits de la salle où le terrible combat avait eu lieu.

Les yeux mis clos et la respiration saccadée, Law vacillait lourdement avant de s'effondrer , le sang coulait encore de l'endroit ou son bras droit avait été sauvagement coupé par son adversaire et ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent rapidement, quand il se sentit soulever et maintenu sur le dos d'une autre personne, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de l'autre avant qu'il n'entende, "Tiens bon Torao!" et qu'il ne perde connaissance.

-

Une semaine plus tard, le Thousand Sunny et le sous marin de l'équipage des Hearts étaient amarrés côte à côte près d'une île calme et déserte. Chopper avait pris en charge Law dans son cabinet médical avec pour assistants Penguin et Sachi, durant toute la semaine.

Le pronostic vital de Law n'était plus engagé, mais il n'avait cependant pas repris connaissance et une surveillance permanente était nécessaire pour que son état s'améliore dans de bonnes conditions.

Chopper et les membres des Hearts avaient enfin la possibilité de se reposer, mais Luffy qui était resté au chevet de Law sans relâche durant toute la semaine, n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner de son compagnon de route malgré les protestations du médecin de son équipage qui affirmait que lui même ayant été blessé gravement avait autant besoin de se reposer pendant qu'une autre personne aurait pris sa place.

Le lendemain à l'aube, les yeux encore fermés, Law se sentait léger, l'esprit vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne repense à ses derniers instants avant sa perte de conscience et qu'il n'ouvre brusquement les yeux, essayant de bouger son corps trop rapidement, il retombe sur le matelas avec un léger sifflement de douleur.

Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, sa peau d'une teinte blanchâtre, il avait des bandages sur tout le torse et son bras droit maintenu en écharpe le faisait terriblement souffrir.

A cet instant précis, il se souvenait de son alliance avec Luffy, de la perte de son bras ainsi que de la défaite de Doflamingo et de ses acolytes.

Les yeux fermés, le jeune chirurgien réussit à murmurer faiblement "Cora-san" avant de sentir un poids sur sa main gauche et d'entendre une douce respiration à côté de lui.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux afin de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Luffy dormait la tête sur le lit, une de ses mains tenait fermement celle de Law.

Law le regarda quelques instants avec les yeux mis clos, ce dernier n'était pas éveiller complètement après son long repos forcés. Après un moment, il pouvait constater que Luffy avait lui aussi des bandages sur la partie supérieur du corps.

Law décida de tenter une nouvelle fois de se lever mais la douleur étant trop importante, il échoua lamentablement avec un nouveau sifflement de douleur qui ne tarda pas à réveiller le jeune garçon à son chevet.

Luffy se redressa en se frottant un peu les yeux, Law pouvait voir que le capitaine des Mugiwara avait les yeux rouge et le visage évoquant une grande fatigue.

Le jeune homme se tourna du côté de Law, en voyant que ce dernier était enfin réveillé. Il l'enlaça en s'écriant de joie avant même que l'autre capitaine ne puisse protester. "Torao! Tu es enfin réveillé!"

Law gémit un peu dans l'inconfort en repoussant Luffy doucement, il n'aime généralement pas montrer sa douleur ou ses faiblesses aux autres mais son bras lui faisait atrocement mal et il s'efforçait de faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas visible.

"Mugiwara-ya" dit-il d'une voix un peu fatigué "Je suis désolé, mais pour le moment évite ce genre de débordement d'affection"

Voyant Luffy faire la moue dans l'incompréhension, il poursuivit "Mon... mon bras me fait mal, tu comprends?"

"Euh, désolé" dit-il en baissant la tête "je t'ai fait mal..."

Law pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Luffy, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler à nouveau, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et le petit renne s'avança près de son patient.

"Law, content de voir que tu es réveillé" fit Chopper

"J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne ressentes pas trop de douleur, tes compagnons et moi avons fait de notre mieux pour recoudre ton bras, mais tu ne dois surtout pas faire de mouvements brusques" Expliqua le médecin des Mugiwara.

"Mon équipage est avec vous?" demanda Law.

"Oui, nous avons accostés près d'une île déserte le temps que tu puisses récupérer tranquillement avec Luffy" continua Chopper

Law pouvait sentir que Luffy relâchait son emprise sur sa main progressivement. Il vit ensuite le jeune capitaine se lever pour sortir de l'infirmerie discrètement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était resté suffisamment longtemps avec l'équipage des Mugiwara pour comprendre que le comportement de leur capitaine était étrange.

Intrigué, il demanda à Chopper ce que pouvait bien avoir Luffy pour réagir de cette manière.

Chopper le regarda quelques instants en silence, pour enfin lui dire "Tu dois te reposer, Law"

Sur ces mots, le petit renne se retourna et commença à s'en aller à son tour avant que Law ne l'arrête lui tenant la patte de sa main valide.

"Tony-ya" fit-il "Que se passe t-il avec Mugiwara-ya?"

Chopper tourna une dernière fois la tête en répondant simplement avec un regard ennuyé"Je ne peux rien dire"

Law le libéra afin de le laisser sortir.

Dans un coin sombre de l'infirmerie une oreille disparût sans laisser de trace.

-

Il était déjà très tard, Law réfléchissait encore à la scène étrange qu'il avait eu avec Luffy et Chopper. Il n'a pas réussi à dormir convenablement malgré la gravité de ses blessures. Cependant il ne se sentait pas trop fatigué, il n'a jamais mis trop de temps à se remettre de ses précédents combats et il commençait même à ressentir la faim. Il voulait se lever pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit au même moment.

"Nico-ya?" demanda Law surpris.

"Enfin revenue à toi Trafalgar D. Water Law" dit-elle soudainement avec un petit rire.

"Comment sais-tu cela ?" interrogea t-il visiblement confus.

"C'est Koala qui ma l'a dit avant que l'on ne quitte Dressrosa, elle travaille pour l'armée des révolutionnaires de Dragon et ils ont un grand nombres d'informations censés être dissimulées"

"Au fond, cela n'a pas d'importance que vous le sachiez" dit Law.

"Non, mais c'est amusant" continua t-elle en souriant.

"Parce que j'ai décidé de faire une alliance avec Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Exactement" Assura t-elle "Je pense que tu voudrais quelques explications concernant mon très cher capitaine"

Law comprit à cet instant qu'elle avait utilisé son pouvoir afin d'être à l'écoute de tout ce qu'il se passait à l'infirmerie plus tôt dans la journée mais il l'a regardait attentivement attendant déjà plus d'informations de sa part.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois à Law avant de commencer son explication.

"Luffy n'a pas cessé de rester à tes côtés depuis que nous avons quitté Dressrosa, il a beaucoup pleuré parce qu'il avait peur que tu meurs et il se sentait coupable pour la perte de ton bras"

"Je ne suis pas des vôtres, pourquoi se fait-il autant de soucis pour moi?" répondit-il en baissant la tête visiblement gêné par les propos de la jeune femme archéologue.

"Luffy a le don de s'attacher rapidement aux personnes et il t'a toujours considéré comme un ami" avoua-t-elle "Tu étais aussi la seule personne présente pour lui lorsqu'il a perdu son frère"

Ayant terminé son explication, elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter vers la porte "Je suppose que tu as faim?"

"Uhm Oui" répondit-il "Pourrais-tu m'envoyer Luffy s'il te plait ?"

"Tout de suite" fit elle en souriant avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

-

Lorsque Luffy entra dans l'infirmerie, Law était encore allongé sur le lit en le regardant fixement.

Il s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son ami, en souriant timidement. Law se redressa doucement dans une position assise avant de frapper l'arrière de la tête de Luffy de sa main gauche.

"Eh, pourquoi tu fais ça" fit Luffy les joues gonflées.

Law sourit au plus jeune avant de se pencher pour l'enlacer en faisant attention à son bras blessé et de lui murmurer à l'oreille "Merci d'être resté près de moi et de m'avoir sauvé Luffy-ya"

Luffy restait immobile dans l'étreinte de Law "Il ne faut pas t-en vouloir pour mon bras, il va guérir de toute façon" continua t-il toujours en murmurant.

"Mais..." fit Luffy d'une voix tremblante avant qu'une petite larme ne tombe entre eux deux.

Law relâcha Luffy et lui releva doucement la tête avec sa main gauche sous son menton "Pourquoi, pleures-tu?"

"Je...ne pleure pas" Luffy renifla, essuyant les quelques larmes qui commençaient à se former aux coins des yeux "Juste... heureux que tu sois en vie"

Law lâcha un petit rire avant de continuer "merci Luffy-ya"

"Eh?! Tu m'as appelé Luffy?!" fit-il surpris.

"Déjà tout à l'heure idiot, tu es long à la détente" dit Law en soupirant.

"Shishishi~"

"Ah au fait... Tu as faim? je t'ai apporté des boulettes de riz à la mayonnaise" dit Luffy en tendant le plateau à Law "Euh désolé, j'en ai mangé deux sur le chemin, la nourriture de Sanji est vraiment excellente" continua t-il en rigolant et en se frottant maladroitement l'arrière de la tête.

"Trop aimable" répondit law en souriant, surpris que Luffy arrive à lui apporter un plateau pas entièrement vide.

"Je vais t'aider" dit Luffy en saisissant une boulette de riz avant de l'approcher au plus près de la bouche de Law.

"Eh, je ne suis pas un bébé, je peux me débrouiller tout seul" protesta Law, embarrassé par la situation qui se présente à lui.

"Maiiiiiis Chopper m'a demandé de t'aider à limiter tes efforts tant que tu présentes des douleurs trop importantes au bras" affirma Luffy avec un regard déterminé.

"Mais, c'est gênant" marmonna Law les joues rouges en évitant le regard de l'autre.

"Allezzzzz!" insista Luffy en souriant.

Law soupira de défaite en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, prenant une bouchée de sa boulette de riz avec l'aide de Luffy.

"Shishishi" ria Luffy victorieusement.

Law avait les joues d'un rouge encore plus prononcé, la honte l'envahissait "Arrête de rire".

"Ok~" répondit Luffy avec un large sourire, continuant d'aider Law à manger.

-

Une semaine plus tard, Law avait récupéré rapidement ses forces.

Tous ses bandages était enfin retirés, seul son bras était encore maintenu en écharpe, mais ce dernier lui faisait moins mal. Luffy avait passé toute la semaine à aider le chirurgien afin qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'effort, mais ce dernier a fini par lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son aide.

Law se promena sur le Thousand Sunny en prenant conscience que les deux équipages réunis s'entendaient à merveille.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Bepo, Sachi et Penguin, étaient la plupart du temps ensemble, à rire et jouer comme des enfants toute la journée. Jean Bart, quand à lui prenait le temps de faire connaissance avec chaque membre des Mugiwara, mais s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Zoro.

Pour une raison qui échappe à Law, Luffy et les autres ont prévus de faire une fête le soir, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Après ce qu'il avait vu avant de partir de Punk Hazard, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

Il continua à se promener sur le navire jusqu'au soir. Law sourit en pensant à Luffy et au futur de leur alliance.

-

La fête avait commencé et le calme habituel du Nouveau Monde fut rapidement remplacé par les sons bruyants et les rires. On pouvait entendre le musicien des Mugiwara chanter en jouant joyeusement du violon au centre du Thousand Sunny où les deux équipages s'étaient installés sur l'herbe afin de se restaurer avec le festin préparé pour cette occasion, sans se soucier du reste.

Pendant ce temps, Law partit discrètement afin de se reposer dans le silence à l'arrière du bateau, s'appuyant de son bras gauche sur la rambarde pour admirer le soleil se coucher à l'horizon.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il repensait à Corazon et à sa famille. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la brise fraîche qui caressait sa peau, c'était une sensation très agréable et reposante.

Durant toute la semaine, il avait repensé à la façon dont Luffy l'avait protégé à Dressrosa, il avait reçu son aide et son soutient alors que lui même, tentait désespérément de le rejeter. Il se souvenait également de sa rencontre avec le jeune capitaine et la façon dont ce dernier avait frappé le noble sans montrer de regret ou de crainte dût aux conséquences de ces actes.

Law riait de ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende une personne marcher près de lui.

"Pourquoi tu ris tout seul?" dit Luffy en s'arrêtant à côté du plus grand.

"Oh, pour rien" répondit Law en regardant le jeune capitaine.

"Tu ne viens pas faire la fête avec nous?" demanda Luffy.

"J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir" expliqua Law avant de s'asseoir.

Luffy lâcha un petit rire avant de redresser doucement Law et de s'installer derrière lui, le maintenant fermement dans ses bras en faisant attention à la blessure de son ami chirurgien.

Law soupira de façon amusé, il était maintenant habitué à la compagnie très corporel de Luffy. Il se fit alors plus confortable, penchant la tête en arrière juste sous celle du plus jeune et ferma les yeux en souriant, pendant que Luffy refermait son étreinte, le nez dans les cheveux de Law, sentant la bonne odeur du capitaine des Heart avant de s'endormir rapidement. Law pouvait entendre le doux battement du coeur de Luffy, il a pris sa décision de continuer son aventure sur l'océan avec les Mugiwara et d'aider leur capitaine dans sa quête pour trouver le trésor One Piece.

Il murmura calmement avec un magnifique sourire, "Je suis libre, Cora-san" avant de s'endormir à son tour en même temps que la dernière lueur du soleil.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été écrite avant la fin officielle du combat à Dressrosa, Luffy et Law VS Doflamingo dans le manga d'Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> C'est notre toute première fanfic, les commentaires sont motivants alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser.
> 
> [Sabrina & Jessica]


End file.
